Break the Rules
by Kuraki-chan
Summary: A car crash. A plea for life. An archangel with one hell of an endgame. Neither the Winchesters nor prophets could have seen this coming. (Rated M for safety in later chapters)
1. Let Me Under Your Skin

01: Let Me Under Your Skin.

It was late, and she just wanted to get home. She yawned, rubbing her face and steering briefly with her knees. There wasn't another single soul on the back road, just trees for days. Another shift at the diner done; she just had to make it home. Both hands back on the bottom of the wheel, her light orchid eyes stared out the windshield into the darkness. Only her headlights illuminated anything. Hearing something odd, she turned down her music. Was something wrong with her car?

No, it was probably the lifted pick up heading directly for her.

She knew there was no avoiding the truck - they were bee-lined straight for her. Whoever was driving clearly had a vendetta. Fear filled her being and she clamped her eyes shut, clinging to the steering wheel for dear life. She felt every second of the impact, getting jerked around and being held in place by her seatbelt. She heard her windshield shatter right before the glass came flying in at her, slashing up her face and chest. The car was rammed right off the side of the road, tumbling down a hill until it was upside down and totalled.

Her vision started to darken and she couldn't find her voice. She couldn't find where to unclasp her seatbelt, barely able to move with a large branch jutting out from her chest. Tears flowed down her pale, bloody face and with the last bit of energy she had she let out a violent cry of pain.

 _Please,_ she mentally begged as everything began to fade, _I don't want to die...someone...anyone...I don't even care who at this point just please let me live! God, angels, someone - something I don't care!_ Even in her thoughts she sobbed. The blood rushed to her head, speeding up the process. _Lucifer himself could pull me from this car right now and I'd be forever indebted...please...somebody help me…_

Hundreds of miles away, Sam and Dean Winchester believed that they had just taken the Colt to Lucifer and stopped the apocalypse. Relief washed over them, until he sat up.

"Ow!" He complained. "Where the hell did you get that?" He snapped, flinging Dead a good distance away from him. "There's only a few things in existence that that gun can't kill - I just so happen to be one of them." He shrugged. "Now if you don't mind, I really do have to get back to summoning Death."

Sam looked back at his brother about to snap. "I will _never_ say yes to you," he made clear. "You're incapable of love, of caring about your family. How-"

Lucifer turned slowly, glaring icy daggers at the young Winchester. "Don't you dare say a word against my family, Sam. There's much more to the story than you could possibly-" He stopped abruptly, putting Sam on edge. A curious look overcame his face, something unreadable in his eyes. He looked puzzled, baffled almost. "We're not done here," he muttered before vanishing.

His blue eyes looked over the small, silver car, flipped upside down and looking bashed beyond belief. He could smell her blood, splattered all over the remains of the vehicle. Slowly, his feet walked through the crunching leaves towards the vehicle. The closer he got, the clearer he could just barely hear her faint heart beat and staggered breaths. She was on the brink of death and called for Lucifer.

"Well if I wasn't already damned," he chuckled, ripping the metal door away. Finally he saw her, her own blood splattered all about her pale skin. Curiouser and curiouser he made his way closer to the girl, unable to move between her seatbelt and branch. Her eyes were closed, raven hair matted with blood. She looked, almost, familiar to him. Carefully he reached out and gently stroked her cold cheek. "God isn't with you, sweetheart," he told her quietly. "He never was. And now it'll always be just _me._ " He smirked.

With ease, he ripped the seat belt to shreds. She shifted slightly, still held in place by the branch. He realized it staked all the way through her chest. Without hesitation, he yanked the branch from her body, allowing her to fall into his arms. He carried her out bridal style, setting her down gently against a tree. Holding his palm over the gaping hole in her chest, his eyes illuminated crimson and a bright light was emitted over her wound until it closed. Once the hole was healed, her heart and breathing picked back up. He was proud of his work. Almost.

Looking back up towards the road and back down to her car, he knew immediately that it was no accident. And for some reason that made him extremely angry. Slowly, a plan began to form in his head. He scanned over the young girl once more, deeming that she should awake shortly. With a smirk making its way across his lips, he snapped his fingers, allowing a single golden white feather to appear in her lap. He had much bigger things to tend to; a snowball to turn into an avalanche. And thanks to that girl, he finally knew exactly how he was going to get what he desired.

Looking her over on final time, he vanished in the sound of wings flapping, appearing back before the brothers and returning to summoning Death. "Oh!" He quipped. "You two may want to take a little trip towards…" he tapped his chin, recalling something, "towards route 40 I believe? Heading towards Arkansas. Lovely little lady was just seriously injured. I'm sure she's going to lose her mind when she wakes up. You two might want to get her before she runs screaming my name through the town." He smirked and laughed sardonically. "Although maybe that isn't such a terrible thing. I mean, she'll be screaming my name eventually. Just a matter of the context." He licked his lips devilishly.

Sam and Dean looked up at him with great horror. Not even questioning it, they jumped into the Impala, checking their police scanners, and darted off to route 40. Whatever Lucifer had in mind needed to be nipped in the bud before he could do any real damage. Last thing they needed was for him to get some kind of leverage with an innocent girl.

She groaned, sitting forward slowly. Everything ached and her ears still partially rang. Finally gathering herself, she realized she was no longer in her car and _alive._ She began to panic, jumping to her feet, when she noticed the feather fall to the ground. With shaking hands, she reached down and grabbed the small thing, admiring the way it reflected gold in the moonlight. It was so light, almost weightless and nonexistent, reflecting like it was made with real gold. She was breathless.

Shaking it off and putting the feather in her inner jacket pocket, she looked to her car. She should be dead the way the metal contorted. Instead of dwelling, she looked up the hill and began her hike. One way or another she needed to get back onto the road for help. Even on the off chance her phone wasn't smashed to smithereens, there was no way in hell she was going anywhere near her car to check.

She had no idea what time it was anymore, how long she was out cold, anything. She just knew she had to get back onto the road to start. Ignoring everything else, she pushed herself up. It had to be at least another hour at her pace before she finally crawled up onto pavement. She exhaled the biggest sigh of relief, sitting on a guardrail to take a break. As she finally started to catch her breath, she heard a vehicle coming her way and immediately jumped up to get their attention. She almost broke out laughing she was so happy when the old Chevy pulled up next to her.

"Jesus Christ, kid, are you alright?" the driver addressed her as he got out. His passenger ran over, just as mortified.

"I don't even fucking know," she answered honestly. "I don't know what's going on, or why, but I was rammed off the road. You can probably see my little whip over the side - she's upside down." She quipped mocked and mused. "I don't know how I'm alive. Last thing I knew I was pinned upside down by my seatbelt and this fat branch in my chest but look! Nothing!" She pulled down her collar enough to show that there wasn't a single scratch on her aside from all the dried blood and a few cuts on her face. "You guys have to think I'm losing my mind and I have a concussion or something, don't you?"

The boys exchanged wary glances before the driver chuckled. "You'd be surprised, ah?"

"Lux," she smiled. "Lux Maristela. Yeah I know it's a weird as hell name. My mom was a hippie or some shit." She waved it off.

"Lux," the passenger mused, a chill running down his spice. "Well I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. Why don't you sit and relax in our car and we'll go check out yours? Is there anything important in there you want us to look for?"

Lux got the hint that this was no 911-calling, cop involving hit and run. Those brothers were something else. And after all she'd already been through, she didn't want any hospitals or cops. She wanted answers. She nodded slowly. "Yeah, uhm, my black leather purse? Or at the very least the white wallet. I can get a new phone and whatnot."

The brothers nodded, Dean helping her into the back of the Impala and giving her his jacket before taking off down the hill. The moment they laid eyes on the car they knew she should have been dead.

"Lucifer was right," Sam chortled, picking up the branch coated in Lux's blood.

"Why the hell would Satan himself pause from summoning Death to go spare some chick's life though?"

"She had to have," he paused, feeling disgusted, "prayed to him or something. We've got to keep her safe, Dean. Clearly there's more here than we're seeing and it's something Lucifer wants."

"He probably saved her to use her as a bargaining chip or something," Dean rolled his eyes. "Who the hell even prays to freakin' Lucifer?!"

"She must have been desperate, Dean. Look at this wreck. She was probably scared out of her mind and begged for anyone to hear her."

"Okay, so why'd purple eyes up there get ran off the road to begin with?"

Silence fell upon the brothers.


	2. You'll Soon Find You Have Few Choices

02: You'll Soon Find You Have Few Choices.

Lux stared out the window of the Impala into the darkness, curled up in Dean's large jacket. She tried so hard to wrap her mind around what had happened. Why would somebody try to kill her like that? Who even wanted her dead? Her head throbbed. She wanted to say she wished she had died, but she was grateful to who - or what - ever may have pulled her out and did who knows what to bring her back from the brink of death. Whether it was God or the Devil, Lux was alive. She just wanted to know who she was thanking for it.

Sam and Dean finally came back and they began to drive off in silence. "If you're wondering," Lux spoke finally, "my eyes are lilac looking because I was born with Alexandria's Genesis. In daylight my hair looks tinted blue. It's why I'm so pale too. I must have looked white as snow in the accident." She chuckled morbidly.

"I've heard of that," Sam mused. "Didn't think it was real though. No offense or anything."

Lux half-ass smiled. "It's super rare. I haven't met anyone else with it. And what you'll read online is true."

Dean arched an eyebrow, having never heard of such a thing before. "Well I have never heard of this a day in my damn life." He made Lux laugh a little. "What the actual hell is…" he trailed off, forgetting the name.

"Alexandria's Genesis you ass," Lux laughed. "It's a rare mutation that only affects women. Though I've only seen it affect me." She rolled her eyes. "Dark hair, purple looking irises that get more purple with puberty, pale skin that does not tan nor burn, and the super fun parts! The hair you see on my head, lashes, and eyebrows are the only hair on my body along with my nose." Sam shifted uncomfortably but humorously, knowing where the conversation was going.

"Wait, what?" Dean egged her on, clearly lost but into the whole mutation idea.

Lux grinned and rolled up her sleeves to show her hairless forearms. "It's the same on my legs and every other square inch of my body. I have never had to use a razor a day in my life."

"Are you fucking for real right now?"

Sam laughed at how genuinely into the conversation his brother was. Finally, Dean Winchester was listening to something science related. It really was the apocalypse.

"Rumor has it the mutation expands my life expectancy as well. I'll be looking not much older than this at 50 and live for another hundred after that at least."

"Okay now you're screwing with me, aren't you? That can't be real."

"Well how the hell would I know? I'm only 23, I'm barely halfway to finding out. But final little quip: Mother Nature doesn't come anywhere near this bitch but I can still have kids." She flung her arms up dramatically, sitting back like she was a boss.

Dean's eyes widened with a shocked horror, Sam snickering beside him. With his right hand, he reached over and smacked Sam's head. Irritated, the younger Winchester smacked back until it became a one handed slap fest. Lux watched from the back, finally unable to contain her laughter. She burst out laughing hysterically, curling over from lack of air. The sound of her laugh bounced off of the inside of the car, a strangely pleasant noise that caused the brothers to stop and break out laughing with her.

Lux wiped the tears from her eyes, sitting up and catching her breath. A tint of colour flushed her cheeks from being so happy. "You know, I have zero idea what's going on right now, but it's probably the best thing that could be happening." She shrugged.

"Why do you say that?" asked Sam.

"I've...I've seen some shit in my life, you know? My family sucked so I bailed the second I had a chance, ended up in some piece of shit town where not a damn person knows my name or existence yet I serve them their greasy burgers every damn day," she started getting agitated. "It's the same bullshit day in and day out. No matter where I turned it was just another blank wall. Tonight was just another night on my way home from the diner." She shrugged and turned her gaze back out the window. "Next thing I know some giant truck clearly has something against my existence."

"So you have no clue why someone ran you off the road?" asked Dean.

She shook her head. "I'm a nobody. Even with a name like Lux Maristela. Those who even make an attempt to remember me think my name is Lex or Lexi."

"What about your jilted family you left behind? Maybe someone got pissed?"

Lux's expression fell. "Not possible. They're all dead."

The brothers met eyes again, putting the pieces together. "Well," Dean broke the awkward silence, "I guess that makes it easier than." The other two looked at him with bewilderment. "You're about to not be a nobody, Lux. Welcome to the apocalypse."

She scoffed. "Apocalypse? Like, what, zombie apocalypse?"

"Nope," he continued untactfully. "As in we broke the devil himself out of his cage in hell apocalypse. Lucifer has risen, kid. You've come aboard Team Free Will."

She swallowed, feeling cold. "Y-you're shitting me, right?" Her eye twitched. "Lucifer?" _Maybe I shouldn't say that out loud…_ she thought, referring to _his_ name. "How could I even be involved in something like that?"

"I shit you not, Lux. And now we know you're involved because Satan himself pulled you from your car."

She sweatdropped, feeling absolutely hopeless and ran into the dirt. She almost wanted to crawl into her crashed car and hide away. "That's not the end of it, is it? There's more than just Satan walking the Earth, isn't there?"

"Well," Sam drawled begrudgingly, "keep in mind that he is an archangel, Lux. One of four."

Smaller Lux shrank in her seat. "So Heaven, angels, and all that are legit, Satan had a special time out cage, and you two let him out and he decided to save _my_ life in his rampage." She clicked her tongue. "Greeeeaaaatttt. Not what I imagined. Never mind. I want off." She rubbed her face. "Where are we even going anyway?"

"Sioux Falls, South Dakota," Dean answered with a smirk.

Sam sighed. "It's a long drive and we've got a lot to talk about, Lux."

"One of which being why we're going to South Dakota?" He nodded. She shrugged and made herself comfortable in the back seat. "Alright, let's hear it."

Within three hours, Lux was filled in about the brothers being hunters and the mere existence of hunters. They told her why hunters existed; that there really were monsters walking the Earth. After that, they needed to stop for gas and breakfast. Lux kept making jokes about finally not being the waitress in a diner. As they ate, she learned about all kinds of monsters - vampires, werewolves, demons, wendigo, ghosts, the whole rainbow.

"So Heaven AND Hell exist?" She whined as they walked back to the car.

"Angels are dicks, demons are assholes, God is M.I.A., and paradise doesn't exist," Dean answered.

"What even started 'the apocalypse'?"

"Breaking 66 of the seals off of Lucifer's cage in Hell," Sam replied. "Basically it's meant to be one final prize fight between Michael and Lucifer with Dean and I as their true vessels."

Ah, yes, more about vessels. At least angels needed permission.

"But if they go at it head to head," Lux thought out loud, "it'll demolish life as we know it." The brothers nodded. She sat up, astounded and confused. "Jesus fucking Christ where's the next stop on this crazy train?! Michael needs to win because if he doesn't Lucifer's going to end up wiping out humanity anyways but for Michael to beat Lucifer or even vice versa they'll blow up the friggen Earth! Where the fuck is the logic in this?! There is no winning for anyone but them and even if humanity wanted another chance, God decided to dip out."

Silence overtook the vehicle again. The brothers were rather pleasantly shocked at her reaction. No one ever took things remotely similar to what she just found out so well. Then again, when you're in a deadly crash and wake up healed and out of the vehicle, it might change your perspective on reality. Without warning, there was a flutter of wings, and a screech from Lux.

"God dammit, Cas, you have got to stop doing that!" Dean snapped at the new male who was staring down Lux.

"Can I help you, hot wings?" the ravenette quipped, frowning dramatically.

"You have an aura similar to Lucifer's Grace," Cas spoke emotionlessly. "Who are you?"

"Whoa whoa! Timeout!" She waved her hands around. "You cannot just demand to know my existence after informing that 'my aura' reminds you of Satan!"

He looked at her with confusion. "No, your human aura that you emit is similar to Lucifer's Grace as an angel. As if the two of you are pieces of one another."

"Well I'm sure that's really not what she needed to hear tonight, Cas," Dean muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"She uh," Sam tried to explain, "she was in a bad accident tonight. Someone purposely tried to kill her."

"I don't understand?"

"Lucifer pulled her from the crash and saved her life."

Castiel looked back to the girl with a hint of sympathy. He stared at her for a moment longer before speaking, finally recognizing her lilac eyes. "Regardless of who it was that saved your life, it was a good thing, Lux." She jumped when he spoke her name. "You were not meant to die tonight. So either something has gone wrong, or you were meant to be saved. Your soul was not ready to be untethered."

She scoffed and turned away, looking out the other window. "I'll try to take that as a compliment. Thank you."

Her brain had finally had enough and tuned out whatever the other three were discussion. She watched the sun comin up from behind the trees, her eyelids slowly growing heavier until they closed and all she saw was darkness.


	3. A Man with a Black Heart of Gold

03: A Man with a Black Heart of Gold.

When Lux opened her eyes next, she was standing in the middle of an unfamiliar room. It was dark, and on the colder side. Through the quiet, she tip toed about the hardwood floor, curiously just wandering about. As she walked backwards into what seemed like a living room, she realized some faint light was coming in behind her. Turning on her heel to keep exploring, she jumped a step back upon realizing she was no longer alone.

He sat on the little window nook overlooking the dingy city, listening to her make her away around. When she finally made it to him, his ice blue eyes looked over to her slowly, a faint smirk ghosting his lips. Even he had to admit that for a human she wasn't half bad on the looks. The purple eyes definitely intrigued him. She stared at him in a strange way, not with fear or contempt. A moment later, she seemed to have realized something.

"You…" she breathed, reaching into her jacket pocket and taking out the feather. "You pulled me from the crash and saved me, didn't you?"

He clapped slowly, chuckling. "Well, at least you have a pretty face _and_ some brains to back it up."

She ignored his comment, focusing on what was more important. "Those boys that found me after, they were telling the truth, weren't they? About hunters and monsters and the apocalypse?"

"I'm sure their views on what's going on is a bit different than mine but in general, yes, they were telling the truth. All those fairy tales are real, sweetheart." He crossed his arms over his chest, smirking. "I recommend you pick a side if you continue to value your life."

"Side? Whose sides?"

"Heaven or Hell, little Lux." She jumped slightly at another random person just saying her name. He rolled his eyes childishly. "Oh like I wouldn't know your name? Seriously? After all we've been through already? I'm hurt, Lux." He put his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

Lux's eye almost twitched. Surely there was some kind of mistake but for shits and giggles, she just needed to know. Licking her lips and sighing, she asked one more question. "You're who the Winchesters said you are, aren't you?"

"Only if they stopped calling me names and informed you that I'm an angel."

"No you're not," she stated, causing him to arch an eyebrow. "You're an archangel. There's a difference."

His smirk grew. "Alright sweetheart, so which brother am I?"

She stared him down bravely. "Lucifer."

He hummed pleasantly, clapping for her again. Slowly, he stood, and began circling her. "You're a special little human, Lux," he mused, playing with a lock of her hair. She closed her eyes, relaxing and adjusting to the cold. "I can't quite figure it out yet," gently he placed his hands on her shoulders from behind, "but that's why I'd like to see you continue living." He leaned closer to her, to whisper in her ear, "I'd like for you to play for _my_ team, Lux."

She shuddered, eyes fluttering back open. "Why? Why me? Especially when you despise humanity so much?"

He spun her around swiftly, holding her close to him and forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Your problem is that you've spent your whole life thinking there are rules. There aren't." He chuckled. "So, one word; yes, or no? I am still an angel, Lux. I need permission."

"How far exactly does that rule extend?" She spoke breathlessly, strangely captivated by the way he looked at her.

He snickered. "How far does your curiosity go?" He quipped. "You'll have to spend a lot of time with me to find out."

"Is that some kind of bribe?"

Lucifer hummed and spun her around, watching her hair sparkle blue in the moonlight before pulling her back to him with her back against his chest. "Not quite, but if I really wanted to I could."

Lux almost laughed. "With what?"

"I could give you anything in the world you wanted."

She leaned back, looking up at him upside down with a sad smile. "There isn't anything in this world that I want."

"Then why did you want to live so badly?"

"Because I'm not ready to die. Whether there is nothing in this world that I desire, it doesn't mean I don't want to live. I've seen plenty of death and carnage. I choose life, whoever wants me to or not. Whatever it takes, I will survive."

He stared down at her, seeing the truth in her eyes. How were they even such a shade, he wondered? Absentmindedly, he reached over and ran his thumb across her cheekbone, under her eye. "Good. Because you're going to need to."

"You know," she broke him from his thoughts about her eyes, "I am a decently open book. So if you want to know something so badly," she smiled softly, "I guess you'll just have to spend time with me too." She started to laugh and ducked out from underneath him.

He was taken back, watching as she just stood before him laughing. Why the hell was she even laughing? Regardless, it almost made the devil himself start to laugh with her. The sound filled the room, bringing at least a soft ghost of a smile to his face. He shook his head and walked back up to her, putting a hand on her cheek. "I'll be around, Lux. You know how to get me if you want me." He winked and in a flash, she was back to darkness.

"Rise and shine, princess!"

Lux's eyes begrudgingly opened and quickly snapped back shut from the brightness of daylight surrounding her. She rubbed her eyes and caught her breath, feeling like she had just ran a mile. Looking up, she saw Sam and Dean standing by her opened door semi-smiling. Sam offered her a hand and helped her out where she stretched and cracked anything that would.

 _So it was a dream,_ she thought, looking around at the Singer Salvage Yard. _That means he has a way into my head…_ Thoughtlessly, her hand reached up and touched her cheek.

"Alright," Dean spoke, leading the way towards the house, "so you," he glanced at Lux, "are going straight for the shower because we figured you'd be dying for one at this point."

She looked down at her torn, bloodstained clothes with dirt all over her and blood matted in her hair. "Yeah, kinda," she laughed.

"Other hunter friends of ours, Ellen and her daughter Jo, are here to meet you too," Sam told her. "Jo brought over some clothes for you."

Lux smiled as they reached the porch. "Tell her I said thank you and I'll thank her myself when I chip off all the dirt and blood." She chuckled.

The boys pointed the way to the bathroom that was set up for her and she eagerly darted off. Starting up the warm water, she peeled off her filthy clothes and threw them in the trash. Once the water hit her bare skin, it was like she was on drugs. She couldn't even count the amount of times she washed herself and her hair to make sure all the blood and dirt were off. When she finally got a chance to relax into the water, she noticed more caked on dirt on her left hip. She groaned and took the facecloth to it once more, only to find a strange marking burned into her skin.

"What the fuck," she muttered, tracing over the lines. She felt no pain, but it was clearly imprinted into her skin unlike her few tattoos. She groaned again and took less time to relax so she could get to the bottom of the marking.

Lux wrapped herself in a large, black towel they left for her, a slightly smaller grey one for her hair. Jo and Ellen had completely set up the bathroom for a girl with a couple different hair brushes, basic makeup, a few different sets of clothes; she was thankful for their kindness when they hadn't even met yet. It took a few tries with both brushes before she got through all of the knots, shaking her head around after so it looked tousled. She chose a pair of black jeans, a navy tank top, and indigo flannel. With a small touch of eyeliner and mascara, she made her way down to meet everyone.

At first, the three new hunters just stared at her. Jo was the first to walk up to her with her hand extended and a small smile. "Jo," she told the ravenette.

Lux smiled back and shook her hand. "Lux. Thanks so much for the clothes and everything."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad they fit and you made it out of that crash. You really have no idea who would want to hurt you?"

She shook her head. "I'm literally a nobody. The only thing that really connects me to the system is my social security number proving I exist. I don't drive, I don't have a bank account, no credit cards, nothing ever in my name," she shrugged. "Whoever tried to kill me clearly knows me unless they fucked up bad." She chuckled.

Jumping right into it, Lux told them the same things she told the Winchesters. Having more time and more hunters, they were able to tell her more about the 'prize fight' between Lucifer and Michael, Raphael and a couple other angels pulling the strings, Gabriel wanting nothing to do with it all, the whole spiel. Thinking back to her dream and the way Lucifer was so gentle towards her, she wondered if perhaps that was her place in the war.

" _I could give you anything in the world you wanted…"_

"About what your angel friend said," she shook the thoughts, "what did he mean about my aura being similar to... _his_ Grace or whatever?"

Bobby came up to her in his wheelchair, large old book in his lap. "If what I've read is true, then it means Lucifer put a kind of mark on your soul when he rescued you. Almost like he...claimed you."

Her eyes widened and she jumped to her feet, pulling up the hem of her shirt to reveal the burn on her hip. "I think he wanted to make it very clear that he claimed me than if this is some angelic sigil or some shit."

Bobby's eyes lit up and he wheeled over to his desk, grabbing a specific book and flipping until he reached what he was looking for. Showing the image to everyone, it was an exact match to what was burned on Lux's hip. Yet he couldn't bring himself to explain.

"What is it, Bobby?" asked Dean.

The older hunter sighed. "It's a very specific angelic sigil you've been marked with, kiddo…"

She swallowed hard, lips pressed into a thin line. "It's his mark, isn't it? Lucifer's sigil? His own little umbilical cord to me, yeah?" All went silent and nobody met her gaze. She felt so small around them, out of place. Even more so bearing the mark of Lucifer, the archangel to revive her from the brink of death. Life was great. "Listen here," she snapped, earning their attention, "in case you haven't realized it yet, I'm literally standing on a plank staring into the ocean. Except the ocean is black and on fire BECAUSE IT IS HELL. But you know what I could run back to on the other end of the plank? All these judgey eyes wondering if I'm gonna flip the switch and run off to Satan. I'm the one standing here with a one way connect right to him. And one way or another, that fucks _me_ over in the end. Because if I pick Team Free Will over here, my ass is getting fried. You're gonna use me for bait and we're gonna get screwed. But if I go down under, I'm right hand to the devil. I didn't choose this bullshit so if you're all going to keep looking at me like I did than I assure you I'll make a decision not a damn human, angel, demon, you fuckin' name it will like."

The angrier she got, the colder the room became, unbenounced to Lux. Sam stared at her with wide, concerned eyes, knowing what it was like to have a connection to Lucifer. He opened his mouth to comfort her, when her eyes went completely vacant like no one was home. They all tried to get her attention, but Lux stood there frozen in time, completely unresponsive.

" _They're only going to use you,"_ she heard inside her head. " _Use you and throw you to the side. Because either they'll get what they want and won't need you anymore, or you'll be useless to their cause."_

" _Why the actual fuck are you in my head right now?"_

" _Why, or how?"_ He chuckled, the sound reverberating off her brain. " _Because we have a connection, Lux. We can channel each other. I just don't want to see you dead by the Winchesters' hands. Remember sweetheart, I can give you the entire world."_

She snapped back to reality, getting hit with vertigo and falling back down on the couch. She rubbed her face and stared up at the dirty ceiling. "I hate my life."


	4. Baby, I'd Kill for You

04: Baby, I'd Kill for You.

For the sake of some sort of half assed normalcy, Lux begrudgingly stayed with the Winchesters. She knew until she could get everything sorted out it was probably the most ideal situation. They kept her away from anything about Lucifer, which was also probably for the best considering her bond to him and cracked mental stability. She joined them on a few small hunts, surprising them with how well she could actually handle herself. At one point, she was one on one with a vampire and let her rage just go. It was a vampire, so he was going to end up dead one way or another. It was another silent ride headed back towards Sioux Falls, when Dean decided make a stop at a motel.

"We could all use some rest after everything that's been happening," he told them as they stared at the old looking motel. "We'll get you a room for yourself, Lux. I'm sure you could use some you time or whatever," he gave her a small smile.

She returned the gesture and nodded, getting out of the Impala. "Thank you, guys."

Exhausted beyond belief mentally and physically, Lux was completely oblivious to her entire surroundings. She ignored the extravagance and stares from all who were already there. The moment she walked in behind the brothers, running a hand through her messy raven hair, all eyes landed on her. She might have missed it, but Sam and Dean didn't. They let it play out, making sure Lux's room was next to theirs, and staying on guard so she could rest. Something was definitely off about the place.

Lux locked the door behind her and threw her bag on the bed, taking a moment to enjoy the pure silence all to herself. Finally completely by herself, she stripped down as she made her way to the bathroom to shower. The hot water bounced off her pale skin, taking the dirt and fresh vampire blood down the drain. She closed her eyes, relaxing into the water, only to see Lucifer's blue ones haunting her mind.

Her eyes snapped open, one twitching slightly. She gave the archangel a little credit though, he did give her space to figure everything out. Not a single out of place dream or haunting thought like he was poking around in her head. Unlike the Winchesters. It was constant questions. Her patience was wearing thin. She knew she was running out of time and would have to make a decision soon.

After a long enough time to relax and get clean, Lux finally removed herself from the shower and wrapped up in a towel. She rummaged through her bag until deciding on blue jeans, a black tank top, and her leather jacket. As she dressed, she could hear some kind of fighting going on around her. She sighed and laid down on the bed; the boys would be just fine without her. She attempted to sleep, but the fighting outside deterred her. She sat up, sighing, when the lights flickered.

Lux's pupils dilated just about to the max, only a small ring of violet visible. The room grew cold and she darted to the door. Outside, the walls were splattered with blood. Her heartbeat picked up briefly, the scent of blood and death filling her nostrils. A darkness crept up her spine, eyes landing on an emergency hatchet on the wall. Without hesitation, she busted the glass and took the weapon, stalking the halls.

Footsteps came running towards her and she readied her hatchet in her hands. A strange, large man already covered in blood ran for her around the corner. Letting herself succumb to the cold, she charged back at him, swinging the blade right at his throat. "Off with your head," she muttered, stepping on the fallen skull. She looked at the body and the blood on her hands, flashbacks haunting her memory. A chill crept up her spine, causing her to shudder. It was decision time.

Lux looked down the hall, expression going entirely cold and uncaring. She walked through the hall, boots thudding on the hardwood floor, decapitating anyone that came near her. Maliciously, one after another, she struck down every single person or creature with the hatchet. Sensing someone creeping up behind her, she turned to swing her blade, but he was much quicker in restraining her. She struggled, kicking and screaming, to no avail.

Sam and Dean looked at each other when they heard Lux's wails. The girl's screams caused Kali to back down with her flames, but a look of such anger on Lucifer's face it nearly froze the entire room. "Where. Is. The girl." He demanded of Kali.

"Thought this little thing might of been important," another Pagan God said as he dragged Lux into the room. "She radiated the same exact arrogance and Power."

Lux, covered in blood, continued to thrash against the God. "Oh go fuck yourselves. Next time you want a vacation, Dean Winchester," she glared over at the older brother, "leave me the fuck home."

"What's the matter, kid? Don't like going on killing binges?" She snarled, still thrashing, his comment earning everyone's attention. "Well you see, while Lucifer was tearing us apart out here, his little girlfriend was decapitating the rest that tried to run without mercy."

"Lux…?" Sam spoke quietly in disbelief.

Her indigo eyes met Lucifer's icy cobalt ones, silent words being shared. She nodded, steadying her feet. Carefully, with the so-called God's grasp on her upper half, she curled her legs up and rammed her feet into his knees. He dropped, letting her go in the process, and something silver went flying across the room into Lux's hands. She stared down at him, twirling the archangel blade engraved with the same mark on her hip.

"Lux, don't do it!" the brothers called out to her.

"Don't you dare, girl," Kali snarled.

The God rose to his feet, poised to attack Lux. "I'm done taking orders from people," she said quietly, pupils dilating once more. "When people see good, they expect it. And I never should have given you those false hopes about me." Lux danced around him, slashing variously with the blade until she had him up against a wall, blade at his throat. "I don't do being manhandled, dick," she spat in his face before ramming the blade through his throat and letting him drop. She turned, looking at the brother's hiding behind a table, before looking to Kali. The Goddess looked absolutely horrified. "You seem to confuse me for someone with remorse." She threw the blade back to Lucifer.

Kali moved forward to attack Lux, only to be stopped by one angry Lucifer. "Stay away from her," he snarled. " _She's mine."_ He flung the Goddess to the floor with ease, staring down at her, ready to stop her heart right out. Next thing he knew, he was being flung off and out the door and Lux was screaming again. He jumped back up, storming in, surprised to see Gabriel with an angel blade at Lux's throat. "Let her go, brother."

Lux struggled against Gabriel even with a blade to her throat. "I can't do that, Lucifer," Gabriel replied. "You marked an innocent human girl? Have you lost whatever might have been left of your mind?"

"Why?" The older brother argued. "Because I'm a vicious, heartless, monster?"

"Yes! Whatever you've done, you're only going to hurt her in the end!"

"Don't speak like you could even understand!" Lux chimed in, still fighting. "It doesn't matter how I end up. You twits could find a way to send icicle over there back down under and guess what? I die and that's exactly where I've got a one way ticket to. You idiots can't possibly kill the devil, are you stupid? Best hope you've got is sending him back and you're still going to be giving him me in the end."

"You have a chance at life, Lux. At Heaven. You're not-"

"I made my bed a long time ago and I'm damn well going to lie in it." She looked to everyone in the room, a sardonic smirk on her face. "I have nothing to repent for. Nothing I'm sorry for. Because I'm not sorry for a damn thing I've done in my life."

Gabriel shook his head. "Guys," he called to the brothers who came running over, "get Kali and Lux out of here."

Lux laughed. "Like hell I'm going anywhere."

"You've got spunk, sweetheart," Lucifer smirked at her.

"Lux, come on," Dean urged, trying to grab her arm. When she fought back, he sighed and grabbed her, lifting her off the ground. "You are so not getting caught up in this right now. We'll figure it out."

"I suggest you let her go, Dean," Lucifer told him warningly.

She kicked and flailed against the older Winchester just as she did with the last two manhandling her. When she realized she wasn't getting anywhere, she let her head drop, hair covering her face. "I've had enough," she murmured, finally making her decision. Slowly she lifted her head, making direct eye contact with the older archangel.

"Lux, no!" Sam called, trying to run back. He recognized that look. She made up her mind.

"Yes," she said quickly. "You wanted my permission, you've got it. I'm all yours."

He smirked victoriously, angel blade coming out from his sleeve. It was like a new burst of Power had been shot through him. Yanking Lux to his side with a flick of his wrist, he flung the Winchester brothers to opposite ends of the room and turned for Kali who had already fled. Slowly, he turned to his brother. "Would you care to try again, Gabriel?"

The younger archangel stood his ground, holding his own archangel blade in defense. "Lux, do you even know what it means to be soul marked by an angel? Let alone Lucifer?"

She stood by Lucifer's side, expression devoid of any emotion. "No," she drawled nonchalantly. "And I can't say I care too much either. Whatever happens, happens."

"Lux, you're putting your life and faith in the hands of the devil!" Sam tried to reason.

"I do what it takes to survive, Sam. God will never look in my direction if he ever decides to show his face. Lucifer already saved me once. I'm going with the team I've got a higher chance of surviving with. And frankly, you guys are prone to die. A lot."

"Which would cause me to come back every time and keep bringing her back so long as I walk this disgusting Earth," Lucifer continued, putting his hand on her lower back. "Lux was always meant to be mine, boys. But she was kept off my radar for so long so I needed you to bring her to me. I mean, didn't you get the hint by her name? Lux Maristela? For my Father's poor sake Lux is the root of my name. Maristela is the star of the sea."

Gabriel looked at his brother with disgust. "That didn't mean a damn thing and you know it, Lucifer. You could have left her out of this."

He stepped forward with rage, archangel blade poised at his younger brother's chest. "And I would have been leaving her to die."

Even Lux was a bit surprised by the archangel's reaction; he had genuinely heard someone call for him and spared their life? "You...you did that selflessly to begin with?" Gabriel questioned.

"I heard a girl crying, begging to live so badly that she even called for me to hear," Lucifer spoke quietly. "And you know what I saw when I decided to check? A girl not meant to die but about to in a matter of minutes. All alone, ran off the road for no damn reason. And not one single other angel. She was heard, and left to die before her time."

The room fell silent, Lux's eyes returning to normal. "Then why did you have to mark her?" Gabriel pressed.

"I didn't," Lucifer finally admitted. "She already bore my mark when I found her. My presence must have broken whatever seal kept it hidden."

Lux's violet eyes widened, lips parting slightly. She stared at the archangel brothers, noticing Lucifer's hesitation with killing his baby brother. Slowly, she walked up behind him and wrapped her hand around his holding the blade. "Don't," she spoke quietly and shakily. Looking him in the eye she mouthed, 'Please?' She felt him relax and step back, the blade disappearing beneath his sleeve. Still gently holding onto his hand, she released a breath she had held.

"Lux, you don't have to do this," Gabriel tried to plead.

She felt Lucifer grasp her hand a little tighter so she smiled and shook her head. "I'm alright, guys, really. This is what I want. Thank you."

" _I will be okay, boys. This is what I want. Take care of each other."_

"Alexandria…" Gabriel breathed, falling back against the table.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me," Dean muttered.


	5. Take My Hand Through the Flames

05: Take My Hand Through the Flames.

Lucifer's eyes widened slowly; it all finally made sense. "I thought I knew that face somewhere," he spoke softly, glancing down at an ever lost Lux. He looked to the Winchesters, slowly rising and poised to attack to get Lux back, then to his own brother who was still staring at the young girl. Possessively and protectively, he snaked his arm around her waist, fingertips just barely brushing over her left hip and making her shudder. "I believe we're done here, boys."

"Lucifer, don't you dare do this all over again!" Gabriel called out, starting to panic. "It's been eons and still her soul bears your mark! Please, brother. I just want it to be over."

Lux was still fixated on the whole 'Alexandria' ordeal that she missed the 'eons' part. Lost in her own racing thoughts, she relaxed into Lucifer's side, a silent way of telling him that she was staying right there; that she put her faith entirely into him. Gently, he leaned his forehead against her temple, taking in the scent of her hair. "I'll explain later, alright?" He whispered. Much to everyone's dismay, the ravenette closed her eyes and nodded. Looking back to the three males before him, he smirked. "We'll be seeing you boys soon." With a wink, the two vanished into a flutter of feathers.

"Gabriel," Sam started carefully, "what the hell just happened? Who's Alexandria?"

"The first and only other angel Lucifer ever showed any hint of kindness towards," the young archangel replied, finally gathering himself. "She was just about as powerful as he was, her Grace burning the brightest shade of lilac next to his gold. She would always manifest herself into various human form until she found exactly what she liked. She loved being corporal, which prompted Lucifer to do the same because it was the only way she'd really hang out with anyone. They were…" He shook his head. "They were like the power couple of Heaven without the label. He loved her even more than Father at one point I believe…"

The brothers looked at each other with a hint of fear. "We need to know their full story, Gabriel." Dean told him. "Because obviously shit's about to really hit the damn fan."

Hoisting himself onto the table to sit and rubbing his face, the archangel sighed. "She was beautiful, corporal or not. Lucifer's Grace was the brightest and strongest of the four of us, but sometimes hers shined even just a little brighter to tease him. When she finally found a form she enjoyed, anyone could look at her and just know she was something more. She had this long, black hair that shimmered indigo in the light, a soft, round face with cheekbones that could cut someone, and the most vibrant amethyst eyes anyone had ever seen. She might as well have taken two stones and melted them down for her eyes.

"She'd dance all around Heaven, her laugh being so boisterous and catchy that it would have an entire garrison unable to breathe from laughing. But Alexandria was also selfish and hated being told what to do. She'd wander about any sector of Heaven, no fucks given. The four of us always enjoyed when she'd snuck over to see us," he chuckled. "Her and Raphael were constantly at each other's throats," he rolled his eyes. "Between her and Lucifer, they both taught me everything I know today. She was like, the start of all Tricksters. And Michael absolutely hated it. But watching her torment Michael and Raphael got Lucifer's attention."

"What a surprise," muttered Dean, "troublemaker of Heaven getting the devil's attention." Sam smacked his arm and allowed Gabriel to continue.

"They hit it off literally in an instant," the Trickster continued. "As in they took one look at each other and that was probably the Big Bang that created the Earth as we know it. There was no keeping her away from our garrison after that. It didn't matter where she was sent, under whose orders because she'd just tell you to get bent and run off to play with the archangels.

"When our Father created humanity, Alexandria was incredibly curious. It was partially with her help that He even got the idea for their corporal bodies. But it just wasn't good enough. She was so confused, wondering why the humans were so incredibly 'bland looking' she referred to them as. Lucifer was disgusted, only growing furious when our Father said we had to protect these creatures and bow before them. Love them more than Him."

"So, what? Pretty girl just took his side because she was vain?"

He shook his head. "Alexandria refused to bow to _anyone_. She was the most strong willed angel I'd ever seen in my life. She didn't even take orders from _God,_ for fuck's sake. When she was told to bow to the humans, you know who she ran to? Her best friend, Lucifer. It was then that they decided they wouldn't take it anymore. It started off fine, just a conversation to sort everything out. But then Michael and Lucifer started to argue which got his temper going and then Michael decided to take some cheap shots at Alexandria. Well let me tell you, Hell really does have no fury like a woman scorned."

"Wait, she _attacked_ Michael?" Sam concluded. "The first born archangel to ever exist?"

Dean started to laugh. "She threw down with that dickbag no problem? Or did he just smite her on spot?"

The haunting look in Gabriel's eyes concerned the brothers. "Alexandria yanked Lucifer's archangel blade right from him and started swinging." That caught them off guard. "She wounded him decently, much to all our surprise. Even when he started to fight back," he shook his head. "I think what really glued Lucifer to Alexandria wasn't just when she was defending him. It was amidst the fight that she literally stood before him and let out this wail that still haunts most angels to this day. She wailed, the sound nearly shattering Heaven, and then there were wings. Wings at least as big as the archangel's behind her and as dark as the night. The second her wings came up, it was war. But once her wings were fully unfolded, everyone lost a little bit of themselves in her somehow. Lucifer's just so happened to be in adoration."

"What happened to Alexandria than if she waged war and helped start Lucifer's rebellion? Lucifer got kicked down to the Pit, so why have we never heard of this chick before?"

"Because we thought she was dead," he admitted, looking at the floor. "When Lucifer and Alexandria were caught for their crimes against Heaven, Alexandria vowed then and there that it didn't matter what happened to her because she would always find her way back to her 'favorite archangel'. She took his hand, smiling up at him one last time, making her final decision. Before they could rip Lucifer from her, they grabbed hold of each other, quickly forever burning their essence into each other. Lucifer was contained and forced to watch as Michael," he paused, the memory sickening him, "ripped her wings from her back…"

Sam and Dean looked absolutely mortified. They knew angels were cruel, and that there was a lot of family beef going on, but they had no clue it was that bad. That Michael actually had the gall to rip another angel's wings from them just as punishment.

"That's why Lucifer got so pissed when Lux screamed," Gabriel continued quietly, closing his eyes. "It was the same sound that came from Alexandria as she lost her wings."

"What ah," Sam started, clearing his throat, "what happened to her after that?"

He took a breath before continuing. "Lucifer was cast to Hell, but tried his damndest to break free to see Alexandria. So Michael made the Cage, locked him up, and threw away the key. With Michael busy in Hell, Alexandria broke free and came to me and Raphael. She was still hurt, and incredibly weak. She made up her mind - she was going to take the Fall. Anything to get out of Heaven and off Michael's radar. Somewhere in Heaven or on Earth I know that bastard stashed her wings. And I'm sure that's what Lucifer's going to go for next."

The three men sat in silence, not making eye contact. At least Dean finally understood why the mutation was called Alexandria's Genesis.

Lux let out the breath she had been holding from her seat next to Lucifer in his window nook. "So, what? Am I Alexandria or her reincarnate or vessel or what?"

"I think her Grace manifested for centuries," he mused, staring out the window. "Kept wandering in an attempt to survive. I believe you and her are one in the same, but two completely different people." He turned to her, lifting her head up to look at him with his index finger under her chin. "Try not to dwell in the past, Lux. You may have a connection to Alexandria, but you're not Alexandria." He offered her a small smile.

She looked up at him curiously. "But you loved her, didn't you?"

He stared at her for a moment, running his thumb over her cheek. "Don't use words neither of us understand fully."

"Than why am I sitting here with you?" Her lips twitched towards a smirk of her own.

He quirked an eyebrow and got nose to nose with her, smirking wolfishly. "Don't test me, sweetheart."

Lux didn't even flinch. She stared right back at him, nose to nose, finally noticing all the small details. His baby blue eyes looked tired and hollowed, skin starting to tear from his vessel unable to properly hold him; he looked even more like a hot mess than she did. Carefully, she reached up with both of her hands, placing them gently on his cheeks. "I don't know what I'm doing," she muttered, "but…"

He was about to back up a little, wondering what she meant, when her eyes illuminated a gallant amethyst. Underneath her hands began to heat up on his face, and he could feel his vessel's wounds healing. A moment later, she returned her hands to her lap, irises returning to their normal violet. She smiled up at him, taking a small compact mirror from her bag on the floor and handing it to him. Lucifer was in disbelief; she had healed his vessel back to new.

"I don't know," she told him with a shrug. "I just…"

"Felt it?" He answered for her, still glancing at his reflection. He hummed, musing over everything that was unfolding. "I don't think it matters how you're connected to Alexandria, Lux. Because one way or another," he looked back at his reflection briefly, "you're destined for her wings."

Lux was taken back slightly. "You mean the wings your brother ripped from her back?" She shuddered. "I don't quite see how I qualify."

"Alexandria is long gone, sweetheart. Somehow, you have a connection to her existence. You're not her, you're something much more. And she knew that, I'm sure. So we need to get you wings; _her_ wings."

"I still don't understand though. Last I checked, I'm still human. She was an angel. How can I even take her wings if we find them?"

"Because they're destined for you, Lux. With the Power you already hold from Alexandria's protection and my Grace, you'll be able to be something much greater."

She stared up at him, lips parted slightly in thought. She was already this deep in, why not try to ram an angel's old wings into her back? "Where do we even go about finding Alexandra's wings?"

Lucifer smirked and touched her cheek again. No, she wasn't Alexandria. She was a much better replacement.


	6. It's You and I, Until Eternity

06: It's You and I, Until Eternity.

Lux laid in the king size bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had gone out to get herself a new wardrobe, sprawled out on the black and silver sheets in a pair of shorts and one of Lucifer's button down shirts she snagged from the closet. She wasn't entirely sure why, but it comforted her, wearing his shirt. She tried her hardest to get some kind of sleep, finally having had enough. She sighed and got up, walking down the hall and running her hand across the wall, until she walked into the study.

She smiled to herself, peeking through the crack in the door at the archangel staring intently at some old book. She enjoyed staring, about to turn back around, when the door was flung open to reveal her presence. She rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously, playing with her feet. "Uh, hiya," she grinned guiltily.

He stared at her for a moment, taking in her features. Her long, lanky legs were pale and bare, his shirt hiding the fact that she was wearing any kind of shorts. Her eyes were tired, hair a mess from tossing and turning over and over. He chuckled softly and closed his book. "What are you doing up?" He waved her over.

She stepped across the cold floor, stopping at the front of his desk and looking around at all the books and trinkets. "I couldn't sleep," she shrugged.

"So you came to pester me?" He teased. Her cheeks tinted pink with anger, making him laugh.

"Well fuck you too then," she quipped. "If you don't want my presence," she huffed and turned on her heel.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist, making her fly over to him and stopping just before she fell in his lap. "I never said it was a bad thing. Just merely that you pester me."

"Being obnoxious gets you off than?" She laughed right in his face with how close they were. Growing slightly agitated, he stood swiftly, hoisting her right into his arms before she could even notice. She yelped, quickly grabbing ahold of his collar.

"Why are you wearing my shirt anyways?" He teased her as they walked down the hall.

She grinned dopily and shrugged. "Because it's comfy."

"Watch it, or I might drop you." He pretended to do so, making Lux cry out and flail around. He laughed, adjusting her back in his arms. "You're ridiculous." They made it back to the bedroom, and instead of just setting Lux down, he laid down with her still in his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't need sleep, you do. So I'm going to help you fall asleep."

"Good luck with that," she snorted. "I've been an insomniac my whole life."

He closed his eyes, smirking and rubbing circles on her thigh with his thumb. "But you've never laid with an archangel before."

Lux almost laughed. "That sounds absolutely terrible."

He opened one eye to look down at her, smirking devilishly. "I can assure you it's not, however you'd care to look at it."

Her eyes widened with realization, cheeks growing redder with embarrassment. She slapped his chest. "Don't say things like that, you ass!"

He chuckled and hummed, playing with her hair. "I spent eons locked in a cage in Hell, Lux. You should be quite thankful I'm being this much of a gentleman towards you."

 _Ohhh,_ she mentally realized, clicking her tongue. "Well, I mean, I've never had a real boyfriend, so," she shrugged, trying to sympathize.

Lucifer nearly laughed hysterically. "I'm not sure what I find more amusing - that you're trying to sympathize with being sexually frustrated with the devil, or that you're trying to make me believe you've never had a real boyfriend."

"I'm serious you ass!" She snapped, sitting up and punching his chest. "The whole purple eye thing wasn't really a big hit in high school. It was a disturbing mutation to everyone else." She wrapped her arms around herself, the memories resurfacing. "After my mutation was put into words and everyone ran to Google, it was just a hot mess…" She shook her head. "They didn't want anything to do with me unless it was to say they got a piece of ass from the purple eyed mutant."

Lucifer sat up beside her, eyebrows furrowed. "Did they hurt you?"

She chuckled darkly, looking back up at him. "Not before I could hurt them." She sighed and leaned against him. "A few of them came at me one day at lunch. Chased me until I hid in the girl's bathroom. They ran in after me, locking the door. Something came over me like it did with the Pagan Gods and next thing I knew, the door was busted down, I was covered in blood, and five senior boys were groaning on the floor at my feet. Well, four, really. Because on one I busted his nose so badly it killed him. Another had a punctured lung, they all had concussions, and I was being looked at like a monster."

"What happened after that?"

"My parents were called to pick me up. I thought I had cut open my knuckles but they were just fine when I looked at them. The teachers and my parents tried to discuss how I could be accommodated since it was self-defense. I told them to go fuck themselves and that I was dropping out."

Lucifer nodded, leaning his head against hers and closing his eyes. The thought of the other four still being lively irritated him greatly. But at least the little lady really can handle herself. "Come here," he told her quietly, pulling her back to lay back down on his chest. "Close your eyes for a minute - cover them as best as you can."

"Why?"

He rolled his eyes and flicked her nose. "If you're going to question me than never mind."

Lux whined a little and closed her eyes, burying her face in his chest. There was a loud ringing sound suddenly that felt like knives being rammed into her ears and a light so bright she almost couldn't cover her eyes enough. When the noise and light finally died down, she felt something soft and warm around her like a blanket. Quietly, he told her to open his eyes. She did as he said, face lighting up. Curled around them did he allow his wings to unfold, obviously smaller in size than they should be. But Lux recognized the gold and white and was absolutely enthralled.

"Your wings," she breathed with a massive smile, taking in each and every single feather. "They're...they're beautiful," she looked up at him. "Why, though?"

He stroked her cheek, keeping his wings protectively around them. "Because you're under my watch now - under my wings," he chuckled. "Besides, I've seen the ones you're going to have. An angel showing their wings is approximately the equivalent of humans being without their clothes."

She stared at him, eyes glimmering like a child on Christmas morning. "Can I…?" She asked. He chuckled and nodded, allowing her to reach out and pet the feathers. Between the feeling of her small hands on his wings and the smile on her face, he almost felt warm inside. She looked back at him, still smiling. "I promise I'll return the favor when I get Alexandria's wings."

He pulled her down by the back of her neck, pressing her forehead to his. "I'll hold you to that," he smirked. "Only once in my lifetime did I ever get to see those wings."

"I'll try to hold up to the reputation," she giggled. "Can I...can I try something else?" He 'hm'ed, allowing her to continue. Closing her eyes and holding a breath for safety, she leaned down and kissed him without a second thought. As she pulled back slowly, smiling down at his surprise, she told him, "Thank you, for everything, Lucifer. From saving my life to right now. Thank you."

He stared up at her, eyes filling with tempt and lust. He felt strangely, almost rejuvenated. It was like when she healed his wounds earlier only much stronger. "I don't believe anyone has ever thanked the devil for something before."

"You came to me when I needed you most. The least I can do is return the favor. Any way I can be of help to you, just ask."

He tilted his head curiously, running a finger down her spine and making her shiver. "Any way you say?" He mused.

She moved so she was sitting straddling his hips with his wings still curled around them. With slightly trembling hands, she reached for the buttons of the shirt she wore. " _Yes,_ " she breathed as the final button came undone, leaving only a black lace bra against her snow white skin.

His eyes darted briefly to his sigil burned into her hip before back to her eyes. He could see the sheer intent and determination in her own, the darkness and lust creeping up on both of them. He sat up slowly, still holding her against him, and placed his hand on the bare small of her back. "Is that your final answer, Lux?"

"You want and need my permission so here it is - _yes,_ Lucifer. Just, _yes._ "

In a flash, both of their clothes were gone and she was beneath him. He held her down by her wrists, kissing her hungrily. His wings arched and twitched behind him. Outside, thunder rolled in hot, booming and shaking the world around them. An icy darkness exploded within Lux, pupils dilating. Lucifer viciously attacked the skin around her throat, leaving marks until he started trailing down her chest. She reached around, clawing at his upper shoulders which caused him to almost growl. He captured her mouth once more, both of them practically yanking at each other's hair.

" _Mine,_ " he snarled in her ear, tracing lightly over his sigil on her hip and making her squirm beneath him. "And with this mark, you'll never forget it." Every time he even so much as ghosted over the mark, electricity was send through her body. She practically begged for more. Up and down her thighs he ran his icy hands, making her lose whatever was left of her mind. He chuckled in her ear before yanking her legs around his hips and causing her to squeal. "You can be as loud as you like, sweetheart," he told her before taking her entirely.

Lux's eyes widened as large as they could go, a loud cry of pleasant pain escaping her lips. She cursed wildly, heart nearly beating out of her chest. Her nails tore apart his skin, just for it to heal seconds after. He cursed in Enochian, his grasp on her thighs likely going to leave bruises. Lightning cracked outside the window, the shadow of Lucifer's wings appearing briefly on the wall. At least he was right when he originally told the Winchesters that one way or another she'd be screaming his name eventually.

In Sioux Falls, Cas appeared before the Winchesters and Bobby looking distraught and as though his head was throbbing. "News from Heaven?" Sam asked, fearing the worst.

"Their soul bond...it's been...consummated. Heaven is up in arms."

The three hunters looked warily at one another. Regardless, they all knew what 'consummated' meant. The apocalypse had been so derailed who even cared anymore?


	7. Just Like Fire

**A/N:** Hey I'm alive! Sort of. I'm actually super sick right now! Woohoo! But clearly I'm writing. And as you might have noticed I'm not following the story-line exact. I found it pertinent for Jo and Ellen to not be dead and Gabriel is just a sweetheart. I'm not entirely sure where this story is going but thanks to those who follow it! xoxo

* * *

07: Just Like Fire.

" _No one can be just like me anyway."_

Lux had begun to lost track of time, focusing on her survival through the apocalypse. She had grown quite useful to Lucifer, quickly realizing that she was essential for his current vessel's survival; he didn't need Sam with her around. Lux could heal Nick's body inside and out with ease, giving Lucifer enough Power to maintain. Big pro for her survival towards Team Down Under.

She had to admit, she didn't mind staying with the devil. She was genuinely treated like a queen, constantly under his protection. She heard blurbs of what the Winchesters and Team Free Will were up to, still trying to kill Lucifer, until it was rumoured that there really was a way to send him back to the Cage. For the sake of her protection, she was mostly kept out of the politics, forcing her to gather the information herself. If there wasn't time to find out who ran her off the road and why than she would make there be time at some point. One way or another, she would weave her way through the apocalypse and find the end her own damn self.

Forget the war in Heaven, Hell falling apart, some pre-made bond with satan and his ex-angel girlfriend or whatever; Lux was going to be the only level-headed person to stomp it all out. Somehow, someway, she would end it _and_ survive. She just had to find a halfway decent outcome.

The dark haired girl awoke one morning to find a note beside her with a white rose. Lucifer would be gone for the day, leaving her all alone in the apartment. She jumped out of the bed, running to the closet and dressing quickly. She whipped open the door to snoop in the study, only to be greeted by another young woman staring down at her playfully. She wore black leather looking pants and heels, and a black and silver, one lace shoulder corset. Her dark hair was visibly straightened, bright ice blue eyes devoid of any makeup.

 _Well it's not like she needs it anyways,_ Lux sweatdropped. _Ten bucks says angel because fuck my life._

"You didn't expect Luci to leave you home without protection, did you?" She laughed a little.

Lux's hand moved slowly towards the knife in her back pocket. She knew it wouldn't do _much_ but if that chick had the balls to call him 'Luci', she'd rather take her chances. When the violet eyed girl only stared in confusion, the latter realized her mistake and laughed again.

"Oh, right!" She held out her perfectly manicured hand. "Raziel - the angel of mysteries and secrets I guess people call me. I'm honestly just a hot mess who loves screwing with people. Doesn't matter what you are - human, angel, vampire, I love to play." She grinned. "Luce and I go way back because Alexandria was my girl. I've kept eyes out for him since the Fall and his rebellion." She shrugged. "He figured you could use a little girl time. I heard you're fun too."

"Secrets and mysteries, huh?" Lux asked, letting go of her blade and smirking.

Raziel mimicked her smirk. "You've got something good brewing in that noodle of yours, don't you? Somehow I just knew it would be worth my wild to come watch over you. And no, I won't go blabbing to Luce. Whole point of the secrets and mysteries thing." She snickered.

"Sold," Lux laughed, shutting the door behind her. "Look, this whole apocalypse thing has gotten way out of hand. I'm over it all."

Raziel groaned in agreement. "Thank you! Heaven is a freaking disaster! I'm over here bouncing back and forth between sides playing for them all. I mean, Luce is my friend but those Winchesters have zero idea what they've done," she shook her head. "Michael is the real jackass, here."

"No one wants to really keep me in the loop but I heard something about the Winchesters trying to send Lucifer back to the Pit?"

The angel nodded. "They found out that all four Horsemen's rings with a spell will open the gate to send him back. And with Lilith having already sacrificed herself to open it once, there's likely no opening it again. At least none that we've heard of."

Lux nodded slowly, getting herself a cup of coffee and leaning against the counter. "But what about Michael? If the Winchesters set Lucifer and Michael up against each other and force Lucifer back to the Cage, where does that leave douchebag number two?"

She shrugged. "He'll probably throw a tantrum and smite some stuff like a child."

Lux sipped her coffee, knowing what needed to be done. "Raziel, I _need_ Alexandria's wings." The angel's eyes widened. "I think I have an idea, but I need those wings to do it. Lucifer wanted to find them, and I'm sure he's still looking, but it's not his main priority and I know he just wants to keep me out of the way. I need a way onto that battlefield and a way to end it all. I know I can do it with those wings."

Raziel eyed her curiously, tapping a finger to her pale pink lips. She thought for a moment, before a sly smirk came to her face. "You know what, Lux? I believe you. I have a strong sense that if someone can fix this mess, it is you. But you are correct, you will need Alexandria's wings. It will be a painful process for you to take them, do you understand?"

"I don't care. I can do this."

She nodded solemnly, extending her hand once more to the girl. "Very well. I believe I might know just where to look for them. I am the keeper of secrets and mysteries." She winked.

Lux set down her coffee and took the angel's hand, vanishing into the sound of fluttering feathers. When she opened her eyes next, they were on a cliff side at the entrance to a cave. Raziel led her inside, snapping her fingers and igniting torches along the walls.

"Michael knew it would have been a disastrous idea to keep her wings in Heaven," she explained as they walked. "Many angels adored Alexandria and despised him for the punishment he gave her. We were all disgusted," she shook her head. "To rip an angel's wings from their back…" she shuddered. "But just like Luce, Michael too always had his little hiding places on Earth. Father knows the two of them despised each other since day one." She shook her head again. "They each had their little corners of the Earth where they hid their weapons. This is one of Michael's."

"How can you be so sure that they'll be here if they both have multiple hiding places?"

"Alexandria despised the water. She was deathly afraid. So what better hideout than one surrounded by thick waters? She had no Grace or anything left. Wings ripped from her back, she dropped herself to Earth and off all of our radars. Michael knew that if she ever wanted to try to look, should she have survived, he had to hide them well. If she ever got her wings back, it would indefinitely be his great downfall."

After that, they wandered in silence through the dimly lit maze. Lux began to lose hope, when the sides of her spine began to tingle and burn. She twitched and scratched, trying to deduce why it was happening. When it became too much, Raziel noticed and beamed; it was a sign they were close.

"You're linked to both Lucifer _and_ Alexandria," she explained. "Her wings are calling out to you. They _are_ here, Lux."

The girls looked at each other before darting off into opposite directions, searching for the wings. Lux ran around corners, backtracking when the burning died down. She followed the aching and scratching, feeling it grow more and more intense, knowing she was getting closer. Finally, when her back was feeling on fire, her amethyst eyes were staring up at an enormous glass case. She called for Raziel, slowly stepping forward. She swallowed, lips parting in awe as she came face to face with a pair of massive and beautiful black wings.

"Oh holy Heaven," Raziel breathed, falling to her knees at the case.

"These are it?" Lux asked, unable to tear her eyes away. Raziel nodded, unable to speak. She exhaled, knees feeling weak. "So..now what?"

The angel shakily began to rise to her feet, when she dropped back down, clutching her head. "No," she choked out. "Not yet!"

Lux ran to her side, knowing she was hearing from the other angels. "What? What not yet? What's happening?"

Raziel looked up at her, shaking her head. "The Winchesters obtained all four rings...this is it...we must act quickly, Lux! This was not what Lucifer left for today."

"But-but what about friggen Michael?! Last I knew he didn't have a vessel!"

"Zachariah and Uriel resurrected Adam Winchester for Michael since Dean refused."

Lux stood and ran her hands through her hair before turning back to the wings. "Is that glass case protected by any sigils or shit?" Raziel shook her head. "Good. This shouldn't be too difficult than."

"Lux, what are you talking about? We don't have time!"

Ignoring the angel, the ravenette bent down and grabbed a fairly large rock. Taking a pitcher's stance at the case, she muttered, "I played softball in high school once - a fill in pitcher."

"And?"

"And I won the fucking game." Before Raziel could object, Lux had hurled the rock full speed ahead at the glass.

The angel grabbed her by the shoulders quickly as the glass began to shatter. "Once that glass is broken, those wings are coming straight for you, Lux. It will likely be the worst pain of your lifetime."

She stared at the glass as it fell, the wings beginning to flap around in what was remaining. "I'm ready. I've got shit to do. Thank you for helping me with this, Raziel." She offered the girl a smile. "I promise I'll change it all. You might want to get out of here. Oh!" She reached into her leather jacket's inside pocket, taking out Lucifer's feather. "I'll be right there. But I need you to give this to Lucifer. Tell him I'm on my way - that I'm coming back for that feather and to give him one of mine when we make it out of this alive."

"You are one hell of a girl, Lux Maristela," she smiled and took the wing. "I have faith in you." In a flutter of feathers, she was gone.

Lux took a breath, the sound of glass ceasing as it all finally hit the ground. She shrugged off her jacket, leaving her in a purple tank top. "Let's go, Alexandria," she breathed, opening her arms out wide. "Give me the strength to finish this."

The midnight wings flapped around furiously until the remainder of the case came crashing down. She licked her lips and braced herself. The wings flew right for her, latching onto her back. They tore through her skin, causing her to crumple over and scream out. She wailed in pain for who knows how long as the base of the wings forced their way into her on either side of her spine. She ended up on her knees from the immense pain, doubled over and screaming. A light purple light emitted from the gashes, healing her slowly until the light took over the cave.

Raziel appeared between the two archangel brothers, swiftly kicking each of them into opposite directions of the cemetery. She ran over to Lucifer, ignoring the Impala making its way towards them. "You're seriously doing this right now?!" She yelled at him, smacking his chest. "Without even so much as telling your girlfriend? You could get killed or sent back to Hell out there!"

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be watching over 'my girlfriend'? Besides, they have it coming now. Even tried tricking me into using Sam for a vessel to send me back to the Pit." He snarled.

"And guess what, Princess? That's exactly what they're still here to do! Use your brain for once, Luce! Think before you react!"

"Get out of here, Raziel," Michael warned her. "You have a chance to not side with that monster."

"You shut up!" She pointed a finger at him. "This is all insane!" She shook her head and took the feather from a holster on her thigh. "This is from Lux," she handed it to Lucifer. "She'll be coming for it." She placed it in his cold hand, wrapping his fingers around it as he stared at her in shock. "Stall as long as you can, brother," she whispered to him, steel blue eyes brimming with tears. "That girl will be your Saviour. Have faith, my friend."

"Michael will end her if she steps foot in this cemetery," he snarled back at her, choking back his own fear for the ravenette. "If not him, the Winchesters will put a bullet in her brain. I'm protecting her. What have you done?"

"She's protecting you, brother. She has since day one even before that crash and you know it. I will stand by your side until she arrives."

"Then you will die too, Raziel," Michael told her, drawing his archangel blade. "Side with the enemy, die like one."

She turned to him, full of wrath. "Are you going to rip my wings from my back and hide them away as well?"

Michael eyed her suspiciously. "Child, what have you done?" When she didn't answer, both brothers knew exactly what she had done. Michael stormed over to her, only to be stopped by Lucifer. "What gives you the right?!"

"No one gives us the right," Raziel told him sternly. "We take it." She looked up to Lucifer and drew her own angel blade who did the same as the Impala pulled up.

Above them all, the sky began to darken, tinting an amethyst hue and rumbling with thunder. "Hey, assbutt!" Castiel called, chucking a holy oil molotov at Michael.

Raziel facepalmed. "Seriously, Castiel?!" She put an arm up, preventing Lucifer from smiting the other blue eyed angel. The Winchesters jumped in, and Raziel wailed, finally gaining their attention. "Will you testosterone filled, angry, pieces of males please shut _the fuck_ up and take a minute!" She exhaled with everyone's attention, only for Michael to return, full force with rage. She groaned and shook her head, jumping into the fight.

Thunder boomed in the sky above, lightning periodically shooting down. Only once the lightning became more frequent and purple in color did it force everyone to stop what they were doing. It had become a three way fight - Raziel and Lucifer vs Michael vs the Winchesters, Bobby, and Castiel. They all ceased, looking around in confusion. Raziel's jaw dropped as she stared up at a completely black spot above them. She tugged on Lucifer's sleeve, pointing above them. As they all looked, a massive bolt of amethyst lightning shot down from it, directly into the ground between them.

Smoke enveloped the area, making it difficult to see. Through the smoke came the shadow of two enormous wings. The wings flapped, blowing _all_ of the smoke away in one go. Before them all stood Lux, eyes blazing amethyst with Alexandria's gigantic wings protruding from her back. She eyeballed Michael with a cold expression, fully extending her wings as a way to show her dominance.

"No," the oldest archangel sneered. "That's not even possible!"

"What are you gonna do?" She taunted him. "Rip them from _my_ back?" She chuckled. She held her hand out to her side and everyone expected her to have her own angel blade until a black and purple _whip_ appeared in her hand. There were various sigils all over the leather, a sharp point and metal hook at the end. "As much as I love blades," she admired her whip, "this is just so much more fitting for me." She smirked.

"Well," muttered Sam, "as if things couldn't get any worse."

"Watch what you say, little Winchester," Lux drawled, eyes slowly moving over to him. "Destruction can always get worse."

"Lux, you do not have to succumb to this," Castiel told her.

She stared down Michael with hatred and intent to kill. "I'm going to Hell one way or another, boys. Might as well make my resume a little more intimidating."

With another flap of wings, Raphael appeared on the field, ready to fight as well. "You will not intervene, girl."

Lucifer and Raziel exchanged glances, waiting for Lux's next move. The air around them grew cold, frost setting in over the grass. Her attention had turned to the second youngest archangel with contempt and disgust. She flicked her whip on the cold ground, slashing up a large chunk threateningly. Lucifer quirked an eyebrow, smirking slyly; there it was, that malice he sensed from his Cage years ago. She must have been young then.

Lux clicked her tongue and chuckled. Without a word, she extended her wings entirely. Lucifer grabbed hold of Raziel who buckled her feet onto the ground. With one graceful flap, her wings came thundering down, creating such a gust it blew Raphael far into the woods, knocked Michael off his feet, and the Hunters and Castiel into the Impala. "I'm done with everyone telling me what to do," she shrugged, cracking her whip once more. She waltzed over, standing in front of Lucifer and Raziel as Michael got to his feet. "Angels, humans; _I'm just done._ "

Everyone watched in awe as the ravenette danced circles around the eldest archangel. He tried his damndest, unable to so much as scratch her with his angel blade. Her wings would curl around her, protecting her like a suit of armor. Invincible armor. It stunned the archangel; an angel's wings were their weakest points. How were hers so invincible? Alexandria didn't even come near radiating such Power. Her wings slashed him in defense when he grabbed hold to rip them from her, but they weren't unstoppable. Something had changed.

Raphael came back with fury, ready to strike, but Lux laughed and took to the skies. When she came back down, her feet stomped down behind Raphael, wrapping the whip around his throat. He choked until he was down on his knees, Lux above him grinning wickedly. Everyone (sans Lucifer and Raziel) screamed for her to release the young archangel. She ignored them all, extending her wings and releasing one more crack of her whip that caused Raphael to cry out, a flash of white light, and he was headless on the ground with wing marks scorched beneath him. For a moment, everyone stared in complete shock.

Raziel licked her lips and vanished, quickly realizing her place was no longer there. Lucifer began to laugh, clapping slowly. "My, my, what a turnout. That temper of yours, dear brother," he chuckled, wagging a finger at Michael, "would always be your greatest downfall."

"Much like your pride and arrogance, _brother_ ," Michael spat back, glancing constantly between him and the ravenette.

Lucifer 'hmm'ed before chuckling again. "Well, as far as every other angel in Heaven goes and I'm pretty sure a lot of other creatures in the world, your sin was even greater than my own."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

His face turned cold and hard, pointing his archangel blade at his brother. "Ripping another angel's wings from their back," he snarled. "What even possessed you to consider something so immoral, Michael?! I may have done a lot of terrible things in my lifetime but you do not harm another angel's wings."

"Perhaps I should rip yours from your back and see how you like it," Lux taunted, stepping up beside Lucifer. Her ears perked up and she looked to the Winchesters, sighing. "If you idiots even so much as consider opening that portal right now I will gut you all and hang your empty, lifeless corpses in the trees like flags."

The brothers scrambled, quickly putting the Horsemen's rings together. Lucifer groaned and rolled his eyes. "She warned you, you know. But we're a little busy right now." With a flick of his wrist, they were all held tightly to the Impala, forced to sit and watch.

"You are just as much of a monster, Lux Maristela," Michael sneered at her.

She shrugged. "I know that. I acknowledged it years ago. Even tried to suppress it for as long as I could." She turned to the brothers. "Do you remember when I told you I've seen plenty of death and carnage in my life and my entire family lineage was dead?" Hesitantly, they nodded as best as they could. "That's because I killed them. Every last one. Finally ending it off with my parents at seventeen after that day in school." Even Michael's eyes widened with shock and fear. "When I was nine years old," she stalked slowly towards the eldest archangel, "I had a sleepover with a bunch of my cousins at my aunt and uncle's. I set fire to the entire house. At a Christmas party at thirteen with an enormous gathering of my blood, I turned on the gas furnace and oven and walked outside so everyone could drop dead of carbon monoxide poisoning."

"You're a monster," Michael snarled, trying to back away from the girl.

"I'm not done," she growled back, capturing him with her whip. "I had a little sister when I was three. Beautiful newborn baby. The day we brought her home, and she was laid in her crib to nap, I helped her roll onto her stomach. She stopped breathing. Sudden Infant Death Syndrome they called it." She chuckled. "At fifteen, my maternal grandparents died of natural causes," she shrugged. "But I still had my dad's parents. So I spent a weekend at their place."

"Lux, don't," Sam struggled to plead.

"I cracked open ten D batteries with my bare hands and dumped the battery acid into their dinner I was making for them. Then all that was left were my own parents." She laughed sardonically. "When they brought me home and I told them I was going to drop out because I was tired of being constantly harassed, do you know what my parents said to me? What they did to me? Because I prayed. Ohh, I prayed. I screamed for God and angels to hear me. When I was left with silence, laying on the floor bleeding and crying, they went to bed. Said we'll discuss it in the morning." She scoffed, tightening her whip around Michael.

"I took a butcher's knife from the kitchen and crept up to their room, locking the door behind me. I stood at the foot of their bed, staring at them with such hatred. Everything felt cold as winter, only growing colder the longer I stared. Well, the cold woke them. Woke them to find their daughter staring them down with a butcher's knife. My mom panicked, looking to her husband for comfort. He laughed and told me I didn't have the guts. So I ripped him open and showed him his guts."

"And your mother?" Michael questioned.

"She tried to run. But I took the knife and threw it like a dart right into her back before she reached the door. She was still alive though! So I ripped the knife all the way down her back until she wasn't anymore."

"You're vile," he spat at her.

"Like I said, I'm going to Hell one way or another. Massacred my entire family over the course of seventeen years. Why not add an archangel or two in my 20s? At least this time it's for vindication and not just because I wanted to. I mean, my parents deserved it. They were awful. But the rest of the lot?" She shrugged. "I'll admit, they were innocent. I just hated every last one of them."

"So you decide to just kill them?"

"What better way to get rid of my problem?"

Michael shut his eyes tightly, ignoring the great pain the whip was actually causing him. He had to act, but he knew it would only be a domino effect. He was beginning to lose faith in himself; perhaps taking Alexandria's wings really had damned him. _No,_ he fought himself. _I cannot allow these two to continue on._

His eyes opened, blazing a bright blue. Crying out, there was a bright flash of white light that forced Lux to retrieve her whip back. When the light had died down, Michael revealed his own large, white wings. That greatly angered Lux, who charged at him, only to be held back by Lucifer. She looked up at him with a confused anger, but he shook his head and pushed her behind him. He stepped forward, hands in his pockets, glaring at his brother with immense malice.

"You really should not have done that, Michael." He snickered, blinking and revealing his eyes igniting crimson.


	8. But Then the Fallen Angel Came

08: But Then the Fallen Angel Came.

Lucifer removed his hands from his pockets, holding them out wide at his sides. "I will _always_ shine brighter than you, brother," he spoke before there was a blinding golden white light. The light emitted even greater than Michael's had, covering the entire battlefield. It nearly burned everyone's eyes. Finally dying down, there were icicles and ice chunks and frost littering the cemetery. Once everyone regained their vision, they all stared in awe at _Lucifer's_ wings. The once tattered and dirty feathers were all back in place and at their prime, flexed for battle. They were even larger than Michael's at their full capacity.

"Now that feels much better," he smirked, darting right for his brother.

The duo took to the skies, clashing violently. Lux ran over to the Hunters and Castiel, releasing them from Lucifer's hold. "You four need and are going to get the flying fuck as far as possible away from here. No Horsemen's rings, spells, nothing. Get out of here and don't look back."

"Why would we listen to you?" Dean sneered.

She glared at him, grabbing him by the throat and pulling him down to her level. "You gave me this life," she snarled in his face. "I told you that I survive. You could have easily dropped me off at a hospital and continue on with my human life."

"So you could go and tell the cops about your crash and that you were mysteriously healed? Yeah that would have gone over real well."

"They would have believed that I was stressed, that my mind was making something up because I was on the brink of death. I would have just moved on and started a new life. But you two just had to go and drag me under." She chuckled. "You say you save people, but you're really just damning them, aren't you?"

"Lux, let him go," Sam attempted to reason, holding the rings up to show her. He glanced to the sky where Lucifer and Michael were viciously fighting and back down to Lux. "Okay, so we probably did screw you over in the end. It happens. I've always been connected to Lucifer too. I've done bad things in my life. We'll go, but it won't be the last you've seen of us because I know somehow, someway, you and Lucifer are going to walk out of this. And Dean and I can't let that be permanent. We know what Lucifer's plans for the Earth and humanity are. We humans, as a whole, also want to survive. Can you blame us for fighting back?"

Lux threw Dean back into the car, staring at Sam coldly. "This is only one battle, Sam. Everyone keeps going off about how this is the 'prize fight'. Well it's not. Not even close. The war has just begun." She blinked, pupils constricting to normal size and wings relaxing at her back. "Get the hell out of here, you hear me? I've got damage control." She looked up at the brothers fighting with sadness.

Sam gently put a hand on her upper arm, making her jump. "Stay alive, Lux."

She looked at him with a small smile. "Don't look back, boys. That's how I've made it this far. Don't look back on anything or anyone and don't be dumb - _survive._ " With a wink, she rushed off into the sky to join the fight.

Lux exhaled as she soared into the clouds, wings flapping furiously behind her. She came up directly between the brothers, sending them both flying back down into the cemetery. She took a moment, gathering herself and her thoughts. "Let's break some more rules," she muttered to herself before shooting back down.

She launched directly at Michael before he could reach Lucifer, throwing him far across the cemetery. She landed crouched on the ground, standing slowly and facing the second archangel. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

He smirked at her. "A punishment fitting of the crime," he quoted what Michael had said to him before he locked the Cage door. He held a hand out to her, a silent question of her permission once more. Without hesitation, they locked hands just as Michael came storming back. "Don't be afraid," he whispered to her. "He's all bark and no bite."

"This is the end," Michael ridiculed. "For both of you."

The two looked to one another before smirking back at the elder archangel. "A fiddle of gold against your soul," Lux began.

"Says we're better than you," Lucifer finished.

Wings and weapons clashing, the three fought. Lux reacted quickly, wrapping her whip around Michael's ankles and dragging him all about the sky and ground. Lucifer would swoop in landing blows and cutting up Michael with his own blade. After a while, Michael finally got a chance to grab Lux by the throat and slam her into the ground, eyes pensive as they stared down at her.

"Please, don't do this," he begged her quietly. "Once I am gone he will have complete reign to do as he pleases. I don't know what exactly his plan is, but I have kept watch on him and he has something planned for you. One of my men saw a casket with his sigil engraved on the top. It is for you, Lux."

"He wouldn't kill me," she argued. "He's been protecting me this entire time."

"And perhaps that's exactly what he is going to do with me gone. But Lux, keep in mind his perverse way of believing he is doing do."

"What sort of lies are you trying to feed her now, Michael?" Lucifer chuckled, landing gracefully on his feet behind them.

The elder brother jumped up, angel blade poised and ready. "Go ahead and kill me, Lucifer. What's your plan next, huh? What's your endgame? Where does Lux stand, hm? Beside you or in that coffin with your sigil?"

Lucifer cut his eyes at his brother as Lux slowly sat up, awaiting an answer. Michael had to be lying, right?

"That is none of your concern, dear brother," he spoke softly, approaching Michael. In one swift movement, he unarmed his brother, holding his own blade to his brother's chest. "You'll be long gone. There's nothing you can do now."

Lux stared, slowly rising to her feet, as Lucifer rammed his archangel blade into his brother. There was a bright flash of light, and then he laid on the cold ground with wings scorched beneath him. She looked to Lucifer as he stared down at his brother's corpse, thunder rolling above them. Her heart pounded in her chest, whip a good ten feet to her right. She didn't know where the fallen archangel stood about her life. She remained on guard, poised for another fight. Finally, he tilted his head towards her, looking at her curiously.

"Come now, Lux," a sly smirk began to ghost his lips, "you think after all this time we've spent together," he slowly stalked towards her, "how... _close_ we've become," he chuckled, "that I can't tell when you're eyeing an escape route? I know you've been eyeballing your whip. Cute choice in weaponry out of my collection, by the way. Are you afraid of what I might do because of something my imbecile brother said?"

She swallowed hard, taking small steps backwards and towards the right. "You didn't actually answer him, Lucifer. Is there seriously a coffin with your sigil on it? What's my place with you now? Is it in that coffin?"

"Even if it was, do you honestly believe you're strong enough to stop me?"

"You spared my life after the crash. Saved my life, really. I also keep your vessel from turning to goo or exploding."

"You're also one hell of a woman, Lux." She stopped in her tracks, furrowing her eyebrows. "You're a warrior. You just helped me take down my older brother. The first born archangel. You took Alexandria's wings and became something so incredibly magnificent." Finally, he was right up in her personal bubble and put a hand on her cheek delicately. "I could never bring myself to kill a creature like yourself, sweet little Lux. You're mine, until the end of time. I promise you I will find the bastards that tried to kill you and end them myself."

Her eyes were wide as saucers. "Lucifer, what are you getting at…?"

"This is to protect you, my sweet. I will come for you soon. But until that day, you must be kept safe. And this is the best way I can do it. He was right, that casket is for you. But not for your _dead_ body." He rolled his eyes. "You'll just be taking a little nap." He kissed her forehead and before she could protest or fight back, he muttered a few Enochian words, and she fell forward into his arms, completely out cold but still alive.

"The sigil on the casket will link up to the one on your hip," he told her, knowing she could still hear him as he carried her away. "It's like a magical lock that no one can break. The casket itself can't even be destroyed. You'll be in your own little fortress far, far away where no one will be able to find you. I can't have you getting in the way and risking your light for me anymore, now can I? Don't fret my dear, I've found a lovely spot for you to rest. And I know you'll be angry when you wake up, but once you look outside, you'll understand. I'm just protecting what's precious to me. You will not be a chess piece in this game, Lux. You will be safe and I will find those bastards."

As he came to the entrance of the cemetery, he kissed her forehead once more, and vanished in a flutter of feathers.


	9. A Little Mayhem Never Hurt Anyone

09: A Little Mayhem Never Hurt Anyone.

It wasn't long before news of Michael's demise and Lux's disappearance got around. Every hunter, angel, and demon was up in arms. Sam and Dean looked at the Horsemen's rings feeling more helpless than ever. They felt guilt for having brought Lux into their mess in the first place. So much of it could have all been avoided if they didn't prioritize each other.

Heaven was running ragged with no sign of Lucifer, putting up every possible defense. But down in Hell, Crowley had fled, leaving Lucifer his throne. He sat, only half listening to the demons scurrying around, waiting for orders. He felt oddly, like something was missing. He looked joyless, melancholy written all over his face, contorted towards anger. He had to find whoever tried to kill Lux and get rid of the Winchesters if he wanted to see Lux again.

"Sir..?" a demon broke him from his thoughts. "What would you like for us to do?"

"Find me whoever tried to purposely run Lux Maristela off the road to her death on November 19th. Bring them to me alive. I'll take care of them."

The demons began running about to find this person or persons and not get smited by Lucifer. He clenched his fists, her face flashing before his eyes. Her smile, her gallant violet eyes. Her laugh filled his consciousness. "Find them!" He demanded. "And find them fast before I start tearing apart every human, angel, and demon that walks this Earth."

Raziel peeked around the corner, shaking her head, and quickly teleported herself back to Earth on her favorite beach to think. She had to find Lux before Lucifer and the world fell to shambles. "I'm coming Lux," she muttered, looking to the sky and unfurling her wings. "Don't go darkside yet in that sleep. Please."

"We tried to save her," Sam tried to reason.

"She didn't want to be saved!" Dean argued, throwing a beer bottle into Bobby's fireplace.

"She was just trying to survive, Dean!"

"She massacred her entire family over the course of her life! We find her, we end her. She's not human anymore and she's a threat. She manipulates and betrays. Anything to survive."

"Isn't that what any creature that doesn't want to die does? Look at what we do for each other, Dean! We started the freaking apocalypse because we chose each other! We are no better and she is no worse."

Dean shook his head, staring out at the night sky. "She chose Lucifer, Sam. That's the difference."

Sam sighed and rubbed his face. "What if we found the guys that tried to kill her?"

" _Why?!_ "

"Maybe it'll help us understand! She wiped out her entire family without anyone noticing or batting an eye. Why would someone purposely try to kill her before she even knew about the apocalypse? What if there's more here we're not seeing?"

"What does it matter?" Dean groaned. "She chose the freakin' devil! Not us!"

The younger Winchester stopped and stared at his brother, arching an eyebrow. "You're still pretty messed up about that, huh?" He mused. "But she spared our lives, Dean. She wanted us to escape. She didn't flip the switch. She's still worth saving."

Dean rolled his eyes and walked off, leaving Sam alone in the room. He sighed and looked to the window, the night sky reminding him of Lux's wings. "He'll come around," he spoke quietly as if Lux could hear him. "We'll get you out of this, Lux."

Dean flopped on his bed, staring out the window at the foot of his bed. He stared for maybe five minutes before anger boiled within him. He jumped up and paced a moment before punching his wall. _I fucking told you this would happen, Lux,_ he thought, pacing once more. "Where the fuck even are you?" He muttered, running his hands through his hair. "What did that jackass do to you?" _Will we actually ever see you again…?_

She was floating in darkness, unable to access her body. But she could hear. She could hear _everything_. Not that there was anything outside her little prison to hear, but every time someone thought about her or talked like she was there, she could hear it. She could feel their anguish.

 _"I'm coming, Lux. Don't go darkside in that sleep. Please."_

Raziel…

 _"We'll get you out of this, Lux…"_

Sam Winchester…

Even Dean's curses and questions and Lucifer's thoughts and memories. She heard them all thinking about her, praying for her. Dean seemed as lost as Lucifer, something that greatly confused her. But she could hear them. And she tried her damndest to scream back, unable to reach anyone outside of her box. She screamed and screamed in her mind each day and night, listening to everyone think about her. Her rage grew from being some confined and frustrated. She lost track of time. Perhaps he had forgotten her. As time passed, she began to think everyone did. Because after a while, nobody called to her. Nobody thought of her. She was left in her little darkness to scream and feel the pain.

If she did ever get out of that box, there would be hell to pay for forgetting about Lux Maristela.

* * *

 **A/N: Soo, that's all folks loll I'm actually planning on doing this in a few short books. I didn't expect to get this far, honestly loll Thank you to all who have read, followed, and favorited. You're all wicked. So stay tuned for book II: Mayhem.  
xoxo  
KurakiChan**


End file.
